High School Musical-The Students Of East High
by starstruckfanfic
Summary: The students of East High are all caught up in there own scandalous lives of drama, sex, secrets. Every chapter is a drama-packed, hilarious explosion.


So it was just another Monday morning at East High. And it was just Troy, Chad and Zeke.

"You know what my niggas, I've been thinking about asking that fine ass white girl, Sharpay out…." Said Zeke as he looked at Troy and Chad.

"What am I suppose to do about that dumb ass information? I don't need to know that you are asking out this freaky white chick." Chad responded.

"Well good for you Zeke, but I have other things to think about." Troy said nicely.

"What now, you still thinking about your hoe?" Chad snickered.

"Wow Chad, who took a shit in your cornflakes this morning?" Troy yelled back aggressively.

"I'm sorry, its just that while I'm dating a fine big ass black babe, both of yawl are dating these fancy white bitches and it just hurts me that I'm alone in this friendship." Chad responds sadly.

"Its okay man I understand what it feels like to be left out in the crowd." Troy said.

All the men then jumped up to realize that the bell was going to ring in 1 minute.

They all ran to class faster then you could say "that fine booty."

It was now lunch and Gabriella Montez just sat down to enjoy eating her chilidog that lunch lady Bessie Jenkins gave her. Apparently since Gabriella was the sexiest bitch in the school with the biggest tits, she got everything for free. As she sat down she noticed her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, walking towards her.

"Hey babe I missed you!" Gabriella says as he grabs her in his arms and starts kissing her.

"Hey babe, I missed you too! Are you still coming over tonight?" Troy smiled.

"Totally! Can't miss a day that your parents won't be home! Aren't you excited?" Gabriella said jumping up and down in happiness.

"Yeah babe, about that…. I'm a little…paranoid about this…are you sure this is a good idea?" Troy said nervously.

"Its okay baby, I'm nervous too! But I'm also really excited!" Gabriella said with joy.

"I just hope that my parents don't come home that would be really…awkward." Troy giggled.

"Yeah it would. I love you babe see you later." Gabriella said to Troy giving him a long kiss. She then threw away the rest of her lunch and walked away.

"Ewww man looks at that white bitch's ugly ass Lamborghini!" Two black guys in a dark red convertible complained. The so called "white bitch" driving the pink Lamborghini laughed and simply said

"It's fabulous." Sharpay Evans, huge tits, terrible attitude. She also skips every class besides 6th hour, drama class. Once the sixth hour bell rang, Sharpay was pulling into her pink painted parking spot. As soon as she walked in to drama class, everyone rolled their eyes cause they all knew there was another excuse waiting to come out. She then turns over to see her twin brother, Ryan, grabbing her on the shoulder and pulling her aside.

"I thought you promised mom and dad you wouldn't skip anymore Sharpay! What the fuck!" Ryan yelled.

"Well I did promise them, but I was really craving Starbucks and…" Sharpay exclaimed as Ryan interrupted.

"Save the bullshit excuses for mom and dad!" Ryan yelled and walked back in the drama classroom.

It was a half an hour before last hour ended and Taylor McKessie and Chad were in the boy's bathroom making out in the handicap stall when they heard someone come in and sit on the toilet.

"What was that?" Taylor asked Chad with a nervous tone.

"Umm I don't fucking know." Chad said.

They then heard the noise of a groaning fat guy from two stalls down.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to eat those spicy taquitos right after I drank a 32 ounce Mountain Dew!" The fat guy cried in pain regretting everything that he ate today in order from breakfast to lunch. Taylor and Chad were at the level of taking there clothes of and start banging, but no, the fat guy came in and shit all over stall number 4.

It was about 7:30 pm and Gabriella was on her way over to see her Troy because "his parents were not home." On the other hand Troy was so nervous that he was about to shit in his jeans. He was also nervous because he thought that if he banged Gabriella and his parents found out, they might take rid of his brand new pair of J's.

When Gabriella arrived, she was wearing a robe and lacy lingerie under it. He really liked Gabriella but he also really liked being a virgin.

"Hey Troy, do you like my outfit, I bought it just for you." Gabriella said sexy like.

"Um yeah its great ughhhh I got to umm…pee!" Troy yelled sprinting to the bathroom and shutting the door. He was in full panic mode and had no idea what to do.

"Come on Troy! Don't be such a pussy! Get your head in the game man!" Troy yelled at himself.

"Troy are you talking to yourself again?" Gabriella asked.

"Uhh no babe just got a kidney stone I think so I'm just… motivating myself to not be a pussy about the pain…yeahh that's it." Troy quickly responded to Gabriella.

"Oh um okay? Just hurry babe." Gabriella yelled.

Troy then came out of the bathroom and went to Gabriella.

"I love you Gabriella." He said and they began making out, which slowly lead to banging.

While Troy was at his house banging Gabriella, Chad was at his house playing MW3 on Xbox and jacking off.

"That nigga just killed my ass! I'm going to cut that bitch…" Chad screamed to his Xbox like it was a person. He turned around in shock when he saw his grandma bust down the door.

"Damn it child, do you know how to shut the fuck up? I'm playing poker with your aunt Shanaynay right now and we are betting over my neon pocketbook and it getting real intense in there. So nigga shut the fuck up!" Chad's grandma yelled as she slammed the door shut.

He turned around again to see the door fly open once more.

"Oh and stop playing with yourself nigga!" His grandma yelled as chad was still jacking off.


End file.
